


拆装甲板技术哪家强？

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 主头领背景，外加一丢丢DW+IDW设定。六通，隐MOP。拉灯。一个六子想扒通二马甲拆通二的故事（。





	拆装甲板技术哪家强？

**Author's Note:**

> 六子猴急，要拆通二。  
> 然而，拆通二马甲要解锁密码。  
> 六子并没不知道密码，通二也不给。  
> 不过这难不倒六子，[doge]。

“渣的你这装甲板为什么这么难解锁？”

 六面兽瞪着眼前那块蓝色胸甲板，拆不掉，干着急。

 通天晓放下手里的数据板，总算把注意力放回到忙活了半天的六变身上，好笑道：“要这么容易卸下，岂不是早被你们这群恶棍给拆干净了？”

 “谁敢拆？！”

 通天晓默不作声看着六面兽。

 ……典型的贼喊捉贼。

 “提那个什么莱的大法官真是个变态，给手下的装备都捂得那么牢。”

 “六面兽，注意你的措辞。”通天晓视线重又回到数据板上，处理未完的工作。

 六面兽从对方手里夺过数据板，不耐烦地直接丢到地上。“够了，休息时候就别再给我看到这玩意儿了。”

 “六面兽！”

 “快告诉我怎么开装甲板？”

 通天晓还保持着斜靠在床头看数据板的最后姿势，突然就这么被对方双臂拦在了中央，背部抵着床头被迫近距离直视那张充满期待的脸。真是想去捡数据板也捡不了，起身也起不得。

 六面兽是铁了心要知道答案。

 通天晓转转音频接收器，略略侧头看着六面兽，“你开不了的，所有执行官的加强装甲都设有密码锁。”

 “密码多少？”

 “只有执行官本人和大法官才有资格持有。”

 六面兽低声咒骂，“去它流水线的资格！我才不管这些！”

 “六面兽，你很焦躁，这样不好。”

 能不焦躁吗？机油都快飚出来了。

 偏偏通天晓还一脸状态外的无辜样。

 “我乐意的时候自然会解开它。”

 “我现在就想从你身上拆了这堆破玩意儿。”

 “你说的这堆‘破玩意儿’，曾好几次救了我的命。”通天晓拽下对方撑在墙上的手臂，试图起身去捡回数据板。当手搭上六面兽的臂膀时，发现他的机体很烫。

 “？”通天晓看向六面兽，瞬间明白其中含义。

 “通天晓，我没多少耐心。”六面兽从来就是标准的霸天虎性子，既然双方都明白意图，就没必要拐弯抹角，“说吧，是你自己动手，还是我来动手？”

 “今天不合适，我还有工作得先完成。”

 “收回去，今天我可不想听这句话！”

 通天晓还没反应过来，就被蛮力推倒在了充电床上。

 

无形的电子力场张开，霎时将通天晓和六面兽笼罩其中。微小的因子温柔地撞击着彼此的机体，缱绻，缠绵，隐隐中包含着充满攻击力的尖锐，不断刺激着电路终端上的每一个识别单元，向核心输送着同一个讯息——

 那是独属于六面兽的电子力场。

 通天晓被钳制在六变的身下，双肩被牢牢锁住，按死了导弹炮的扣锁。

 “别挑战我的耐心，通天晓。你知道的，即使不用密码我也有办法强行卸下它们。”

 六面兽凑近到通天晓的音频接收器边，低声轻语说道。那被刻意压低的声线里充满了不同于以往的磁性，犹如诱惑的鬼魅在撩拨着通天晓的接收线路，异常动听，却充满了危险。

 通天晓CPU里的警告指令发疯似得反复跳出，不断警告着机体迅速作出反抗。但是在对方电子力场的干扰下，这些指令推送一再出现延迟——虽然只是很不起眼的故障，却足以酿成致命下场。

 通天晓挣扎了两下，失败了。

 六面兽看出通天晓的意图，松开钳制对方肩膀的手，轻轻按到了胸甲上。

 指尖碰触到面板的瞬间，一道静电弹跳出来，穿透蓝白红的胸部装甲，一直流窜到更深处精密而脆弱的管线间。

 受到异常电流干扰的蓝白机体不受控制地轻颤了下。

 六面兽微微眯眼，满意地看着通天晓的反应。这招每次都屡试不爽，对方体内的线路构造是得多精密才会对一道微弱的静电流干扰产生如此大的反应？

 “六面兽——”

 “我在。”

 六面兽知道通天晓会试图用那一万页的汽车人守则同自己说教，说到让他彻底失去兴致。所以他明知故问地回答了，然后打开总是闭合的面部装甲罩，堵上了对方的嘴。

 指尖轻轻摩挲过胸部装甲，带起更多静电，一路走向那些装甲板的接缝线。

 然后，沿着留有微小缝隙的接缝不断游走，将更多刺激带入对方机体深处。

 通天晓发声器里泄出一声短暂而混沌的杂音，很快又戛然而止，他不自然地动了下身体，像是要从六面兽指尖下逃走。

 “别想逃。”六面兽如同一只宣示占有权的巨型狼犬，轻轻咬上对方的音频接收器。本就越转越凶狠的风扇声霎时尖锐呼啸起来，忠实地出卖了通天晓此刻竭力想隐藏的最真实反应。

 “咔。”

 六面兽听到了对方装甲板底下传出的清脆一声。

 他轻笑起来。知道自己成功了。

 于是手开始更加放肆，从胸甲一直到腰腹，再延伸到更下面，断断续续，漫不经心地碰触，沿途洒下更多微小的静电流，唤醒蓝白机体内沉睡的敏感终端单元。

 不断有更多清脆声自通天晓装甲下响起，越来越多，越来越频繁。

 六面兽蹭在通天晓音频接收器旁，用只有对方才听得到的声音，不怀好意地提醒道，“你听，装甲板它自动解锁了，主动邀请我去拆呢。”

 

通天晓仅剩的还能运转的半点逻辑告诉他，自己完蛋了。

 

********************

 极光号路过通天晓房间时，正巧六面兽从里面出来。

 两台TF互相对视了几个秒循环，然后六面兽很自然地反手锁上了身后的门。

 “你们的长官休息了，明天下午再来吧。”

 “这份报告很重要，必须交由通天晓长官亲自过目。”

 极光号的态度很坚持。

 而且语气里充满了怀疑。

 六面兽看向他手里那份数据板，“我不认为有什么事重要到必须得现在解决的。”

 “你一个霸天虎没资格管我们汽车人的事。”

 “我从不屑去管。”六面兽嗤笑，然后光明正大地朝门外走去，“我只在乎一个轮子的事。”

 极光号看着那个霸天虎嚣张地背影，把手里数据板捏得咔咔作响。

 最终，他门外踌躇了半天，还是没敢敲门进去。

 

********************

 “你们一个两个都不让我省芯！”

 向来清静的医疗室里此刻充斥了救护车愤怒的声音，那个红白色的TF激动地挥舞着他的扳手，指向通天晓怒道：“你自己说，这都第几回了？我难得来一次，结果回回都得帮你修对接板！”

 通天晓埋头一个劲儿把加强型装甲板穿回自己身上，不敢看医生。

 “下次那个六面兽敢再这么玩儿，我就直接切了他的输出管！”

 医生越说越直白露骨的话让通天晓默默扭头，假装在看风景。

 “别给我逃避视线！老实说，那该死的炉渣有没有逼迫你？”

 如果通天晓回答说“不是”，医生绝对会芯塞得把所有扳手都丢出去，然后就跟和擎天柱发牢骚那样开始对自己牢骚一大通；可如果回答“是”……通天晓可以肯定救护车立刻就会冲出去真切了那个六面兽的输出管。

 普神在上，随便来个谁拯救一下被大军阀抱怨弹轰炸的自己。

 然后，大门真的开了。

 好死不死走进来六面兽。

 “通天晓我听说你在这儿是哪里不舒……服吗……”

 六面兽举起的手还悬在半空，看到救护车的脸瞬间就僵硬了。

 医生咆哮着直接就把扳手朝六面兽脑袋上丢去。

 “呃我忽然想起基地那儿还有点事。”六面兽话没说完就转身跑了，根本就是落荒而逃。

 通天晓扶额。

 “这两天你也给我消停点！不准通宵看公文！”音频接收器里再次炸响起医生的咆哮声，絮絮叨叨，源源不断，“还有！次级油箱里的油都满了，赶紧给我清理掉！集卡不能使用星际战机的燃料油以前我不是跟你说过吗！”

 

********************

 [登录身份信息。]

 Ultra Magnus

 [登录密码。]

 XXXXXXXXXXXX

 [……确认。]

 [输入指令。]

 reset unlock password

 [请输入重设密码。]

 

……通天晓想了想，然后输入了一串字符。

 

[请在输入一次。]

 [……是否确认？Y/N]

 Y

 [……解锁密码修改成功。]

 

他抬头，看着那个走向自己的六变TF。

 “你不去尝试又怎会知道结果？”对方曾这样对自己说过。

 明朗的阳光洒在汽车人城上，今天的蓝星也是个和平的好天气。

 他伸过手，借过对方的力从数据板堆中站起。

 

“还是想知道解锁密码？”

 “不，”六面兽笑的得瑟，“你觉得我现在还需要那玩意儿吗？”

 通天晓回以温和的注视。

 他决定暂时还是不告诉对方了。

 留待对方自己慢慢去发现，这样也不错。

 正如对方曾告诉自己的那样——

 

如果你去尝试。

 你一定会在那里发现惊喜。

 

Sixshot。

 

—END—

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于2014年。一篇黑历史（。


End file.
